Talk:Dwemer
This article contains redundant information and should be edited for clarity and conciseness. Ddrapeau (talk) 08:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Dwemer and Dwarven should in fact be separate items rather than a redirect. Dwarven is an item characteristic / material type (i.e. Dwarven Longsword). To be consistent with pages like Steel and Silver, Dwarven should exist. Vhockey86 05:39, 26 March 2006 (CST) :Done. --TheSpectator 13:08, 26 March 2006 (CST) Just a question: Are there any Dwarven ruins in Cyrodiil? Cause I haven't found any. :Nope (that I know of). --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 02:57, 31 May 2006 (CDT) Frostcrag Spire has some Dwemer architectural notions, and the Imperial Orrery is overtly Dwemer. :Ahh, very good point. I didn't think of those. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 18:49, 31 May 2006 (CDT) Content taken from Wikipedia I noticed that the content here is taken exactly from Wikipedia, and if I understand correctly, that's not good (simply put). Any thoughts? And anyone want to rewrite this article? --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 02:57, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :I'd be willing to rewrite it but one question. Since we are writing about Dwemers which are nothing to do with Cyrodiil would it be ok for us to starting writing about morowinbd and the other elder scrolls games. What I mean is that there is basically nothing left to write about in oblivion... so lets compete with UESP.- Oblivion MasterTalk 07:17, 22 August 2007 (CDT) It is known what happened to the Dwemer, devs explained it after Morrowind. The original developer quote is now lost due to two forum changes, but a transcript can be found here : http://www.imperial-library.info/content/final-report-trebonius 16:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ancient tales of the Dwemer I have removed mention of 'Ancient tales of the Dwemer' because they are not Dwemer lore. This can be read in the first volume of the series 'The Ransom of Zarek', which contains this publishers note: " Publisher's Note I was reluctant to publish the works of Marobar Sul, but when the University of Gwylim Press asked me to edit this edition, I decided to use this as an opportunity to set the record straight once and for all. Scholars do not agree on the exact date of Marobar Sul's work, but it is generally agreed that they were written by the playwright "Gor Felim," famous for popular comedies and romances during the Interregnum between the fall of the First Cyrodiil Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim. The current theory holds that Felim heard a few genuine Dwemer tales and adapted them to the stage in order to make money, along with rewritten versions of many of his own plays. Gor Felim created the persona of "Marobar Sul" who could translate the Dwemer language in order to add some sort of validity to the work and make it even more valuable to the gullible. Note that while "Marobar Sul" and his works became the subject of heated controversy, there are no reliable records of anyone actually meeting "Marobar Sul," nor was there anyone of that name employed by the Mages Guild, the School of Julianos, or any other intellectual institution. In any case, the Dwemer in most of the tales of "Marobar Sul" bear little resemblance to the fearsome, unfathomable race that frightened even the Dunmer, Nords, and Redguards into submission and built ruins that even now have yet to be understood." '' 11:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)'' The Dwemer has awakened The Dwemer has awakened parody song can be found through the provided link. I was bored when I did the rewrite of the original song. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 03:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Why is the writing in blue? -.- "Blue writing" is normally a link. Azaisya (talk) 00:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Atlantis and Dwemer? Am I the only one who sees a relation between the Dwemer and the people from Atlantis? They both were very advanced civilazations that suddenly dissapeared. If 2 civilizations from 2 different worlds had the same fate, it doesn't immediatly mean that they are connected also, sign your posts2A1G Requiescat in pace 10:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Needing Citation(s) I think it is safe to say that this article does not need the category and template for articles needing citation. :The banner at the top can definitely go, but there are two sections in the article needing citation. I'll copy them here. They're both in the Society section. :*''The Dwemer scorned the Daedra, and mocked the Chimer's foolish rituals, and preferred instead their Gods of reason and logic. Many scholars agreed that those factors may have led to their demise.'' :*''According to many First Era scholars, the Dwemer were feared by the Dunmer, Nords, Redguards and perhaps even by the Gods.'' :If we fix those, we're good to go I think. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 06:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) What happened? What happened to this page? A moment ago I just visited this page and its just completely different.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 00:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, 3 days ago one user was working on this page and moved some stuff around. If you don't see any text at all (i.e. it looks empty), then just refresh the page or add ?action=purge to the end of the url. Sometimes that happens to me, it's pretty normal. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Article In Need of Editing It doesn't take but a quick glance to see that this article is riddled with easily fixed issues. First and foremost, the third paragraph of the preface(?); "The Dwemer were an advanced race and civilization, and were far ahead of other races and civilizations in terms of government, society, technology, architecture, stonework and city-planning. They were well known for their revolutionary developments and achievements in technology, engineering, crafting methods, metalwork, stonework, architecture and city-planning, science, mathematics and magic, as well as their skills in engineering, crafting, metalwork, stonework, city-planning and the academic arts." If this isn't the very essence of redundancy, I'm an aardvark. Clearly it's a compilation that was pieced together over time; something most of us have done at least once. This article really wants you to know that the dwemeri were fantastic city-planners, because it doesn't just state it three times in this paragraph, it goes on to state it once more in the first paragraph of the 'Appearance' portion, a completely pointless and again, redundant, paragraph. I'll get to that one in a moment, however. I propose altering that third paragraph of the preface, cutting it down to resemble something a bit more like so: "The Dwemer were an advanced race and civilization, and were far ahead of other races and civilizations. They were well known for their revolutionary developments, skills and achievements in technology, engineering, crafting methods, metalwork, stonework, architecture, city-planning, science, mathematics, magic, and the academic arts." Doesn't ramble on saying the same hoopla over and over. The same references could be applied to the paragraph, as it has neither added nor subtracted any information, simply compressed it. I do admit that now it looks a fair bit scant, so I suggest also adding a sentence having to do with their disapppearance after the bit on their skills and such. Perhaps "Around the middle of the first era, for reasons still debated and circumstances still studied, all dwemer seemingly disappeared." Lastly (for this post anyways) I'd like to draw attention to the first paragraph in 'Appearance'. Only the last sentence has any reason to be there; everything else should be in the 'Society and Culture' portion of the article, and is in fact, though not as bluntly stated. Their craftsmanship has nothing to do with the way they looked. It is my suggestion- insubstantial as it may be- that this paragraph be removed all together with the possible acception of the final sentence should a place for it be found. Ang0ro (talk) 08:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Some of the statements made in the appearance and society sections are redundant, and have nothing to do with the actual section, so you are right. As for your edits, they are appreciated, however there was no need to completely remove an entire section in the article; that should be discussed on the talk page first. On different note, I am going to help work on this article by dividing the architecture section into sub sections, as well as add more info from the Dwemer Inquiries series. I am also going to remove the paragraph in the Battle of Red Mountain section, as that paragraph is completely plagiarized from the Imperial Library. I will also add more information on the Battle of Red Mountain part. I am also proposing that we remove the statements made that come from the Ancient Tales of the Dwemer series, as that series is actually a fictional series in The Elder Scrolls universe.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 23:39, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Expansions and new additions This article is very good, but there are a few things that still needs some work or is still missing from the article. First, there is some info from the Dwemer Inquiries book series that can be added to the society section. Secondly, this article was wrote entirely without a guideline/policy for races, which is missing from the Wiki's MoS, along with many others, but that is a seperate issue. I am saying this because I don't really know whether the society and culture sections should be together, or be divided. Thirdly, the paragraph under the Battle of Red Mountain section, looks to be completely plagiarized from the Imperial Library website. This needs to be fixed because it is illegal to plagiarize, and it lacks zero references. Fourthly, I realized that the Ancient Tales of the Dwemer series is actually a fictional series within the TES universe, so the content within those books that discusses the Dwemer is actually fictional. This issue was also discussed at the top in this talk page. I think that every mention and fact that comes from the Ancient Tales of the Dwemer should be removed, as well as their references to the aforementioned book series. Fifthly, and lastly, I think the Technology section could be divided into further sub-sections, as it is quite a long section with a lot of paragraphs. I think these additions/changes will definitely help in improving the article.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 18:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC)